Iuchi Ikraam
Iuchi Ikraam Unicorn Clan * Male Iuchi Shugenja * Water Affinity * Fire Deficiency * Rank 2 Honor: 5.5 / Glory: 1.0 / Status 1.0 / Koku: 10 / Insight: 151 / Experience: 84 (Unspent: 1) Rings Air 2 / Reflexes 3 / Awareness 2 Earth 2 / Stamina 2 / Willpower 2 Fire 3 / Agility 3 / Intelligence 3 Water 3 / Strength 3 / Perception 3 Void 3 Skills, Advantages, Disadvantages, Masteries *School Skills: **Athletics 2 **Battle 1 **Calligraphy Cipher 1 **Horsemanship 2 **Lore: Theology 1 **Meditation 1 **Spellcraft 2 *Other Skills: **Defense 1 **Etiquette 1 **Hunting 2 **Lore: Heraldry 1 **Medicine 2 **Investigation 2 **Sincerity 2 *Advantages: **Gaijin Gear (Start play with Spyglass.) **Languages Mekham (You know a foreign language.) **Sage (When making a Lore Skill Roll, if you do not possess a Rank in an appropriate Lore, temporarily gain 1 Rank in that specific Lore for the roll.) *Disadvantages: **Gaijin Name (Iuchi Ikraam. When making a Social Skill Roll, dice can only explode once.) *Masteries: **None Equipment *Weapons: **another weapon? **Wakizashi (Medium, Samurai, 2k2) (Special: Can be thrown up to 20' as a ranged weapon) *Armor: **None *Traveling Pack: **stuff! *Miscellaneous: **Extravagant Clothing **Calligraphy Set **Unicorn Riding Horse **Spyglass Gear Techniques *Iuchi Shugenja Technique: Spirit of the Wind **May use a Complex Action to give a target individual a Simple Move Action in addition to their normal Actions, which must be used during their next turn. Gain a Free Raise on Travel spells. Movement, Wound, Attack/Damage Rolls, Armor TN, Initiative *Wounds: 38 **Healthy: 10 **Nicked: 4 (14) +3 TN **Grazed: 4 (18) +5 TN **Hurt: 4 (22) +10 TN **Injured: 4 (26) +15 TN **Crippled: 4 (30) +20 TN **Down: 4 (34) +40 TN **Out: 4 (38) *Armor TN: 25 (5 + (Reflexes x 3 = 15) + (Light Armor: +5 ATN) = 25) *Initiative: Reflexes 3 / Insight 1 (4k3) *Movement: **Free Action: 15 feet **Simple Action: 30 feet *Wakizashi Attack/Damage **Attack Roll: 5k3 (Kenjutsu 2 + Agility 3) **Damage Roll: 5k3 (Wakizashi 2k2 + Strength 3) Spell List *Mastery Level 1 Spells: **Sense (All. Detects the presence, quantity, and rough location of a specific element.) **Commune (All. Speak to an elemental kami, and recieve answers to two questions.) **Summon (All. Summons a modest amount of a particular element.) **Tempest of Air (Air elemental. Thunder. Summons a cone of air to knock down enemies. All targets within the cone (75' long and 15' wide) take 1k1 wounds and must pass a Contested Roll of their Earth vs. your Air or suffer Knockdown.) **Jade Strike (Earth elemental. Jade, Thunder. Summons a blast of jade energy to strike a target. If the target has one full Taint Rank, 3k3 damage.) **Tetsubo of Earth (Earth elemental. Craft, Jade. Summon a tetsubo of earth. DR 2k2. May use your School Rank in place of your Heavy Weapons Skill for attack rolls. If you have the Heavy Weapons Skill, gain a free Raise that may only be used on the Knockdown Maneuver. May summon the weapon for another person, but they do not gain the Free Raise.) **The Rushing Wave (Water elemental. Travel. Target may make a Free Move Action of up to his Water Ring x 10 on his next Turn.) *Mastery Level 2 Spells: **Earth Becomes Sky (Earth elemental. Jade, Thunder. Summon up large boulders from the earth to strike enemies. Target enemy suffers damage with a DR equal to your Earth Rank. If using Raises to strike more targets, reduce damage by 1k1 per target to a minimum of 1k1 of damage.) **Rejuvenating Vapors (Water elemental. Target individual is instantly refreshed as though he just had a full nights sleep. Does not replenish Void Points. If used on a shugenja, restores their Void Ring spell slots. Cannot target an individual person more than once in a 24 hour period.) **Stand Against the Waves (Water elemental. Battle. Target gains an additional Simple Attack Action (or Complex Action if he cannot make attacks as Simple Actions) during the Reaction Step. Cannot be used to grant a shugenja the ability to cast a second spell during the Round.) *Mastery Level 3 Spells: **Regrow the Wound (Water elemental. Touch an individual to use. Target regains a number of Wounds equal to your Water Ring plus School Rank per round.) **Strike of the Tsunami (Water elemental. Battle. Summon a cone of water to strike enemies. A cone of water (25' range, 10' wide at the end) strikes all foes within it's range, doing 3k3 damage. Struck foes must pass a TN 15 Earth Roll or suffer Knockdown.) Miscellaneous Notes *XP Spent: (83/84) **12 +1 Reflexes **12 +1 Strength (Water 3) **12 +1 Agility (Fire 3) **18 +1 Void **4 Gaijin Gear Spyglass **3 Sage **1 Languages Mekham **2 Spellcraft +1 **2 Athletics +1 **3 Hunting +2 **3 Medicine +2 **2 Horsemanship +1 **1 Etiquette +1 **3 Investigation +2 **1 Defense +1 **3 Sincerity +2 **1 Lore: Heraldry +1